Terrinix: Scourge of Humanity, and Demons
by Terrin Nyphon
Summary: Inuyasha's other half-brother and kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. PG-13 for future violence! Revised!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owner/s  
  
Prologue (past) Inside of Inuyasha's father something was growing. Not an emotion, and not a normal part of the demon. It was something MUCH more powerful than anything on Earth. It was something so incredibly evil that no one would believe it, even the demons themselves. His body had become a host for a parasite to become more powerful than humanity or demons could ever imagine. This creature was Terrinix.  
  
Once he emerged from his shell, and began ravaging the world. He was a leader of demons and men. His was a power that grew to near unquestionable levels, but he wanted more. As his empire of fear controlled Western Europe, he set his eyes East. Not towards Byzantium, or China, but to Japan, home of both his half-brothers.  
  
He had another passion. Weapons, more specifically ancient, powerful, holy weapons. Though he was a demon, he could use these holy weapons by having demonic rituals that tainted them. He would soon control not only the world, but the whole of human existence. He would eventually set his eyes down, but first he needed to conquer Japan...

If you flame me, and your anonymous, I'll just delete it. And if you leave it signed, well, I hope you like flames on your stories. 


	2. And so it begins! w00t!

Disclaimer: I created none of this, except the storyline.  
  
This is an: Inu/kag sess/kag inu/kikyo mir/san san/ inu Shippo/rin rin/souta rin/sess story =P lots of confuzzilization! W00t.  
  
With Naraku defeated, and the Jewel of Four Souls finally destroyed in the battle, and Kagome's life returning to normal, travel between the feudal era, and present times was lessening. Kagome started to grow more distant from her feudal age friends, but still kept in touch with them.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted from the well calling out for the half demon. They had become even closer friends and they had arrived at a somewhat awkward stage in their friendship.  
  
"Kagome, I'm glad you're back," Inuyasha said smiling at her.  
  
Kagome walked over and smiled back at Inuyasha when Sango and Miroku walked up. They had been recently married and Miroku had been surprisingly faithful to his wife. Sango, however, had admitted to have had a crush on Inuyasha prior to Miroku and her marriage, but claimed that it had ended.  
  
"Kagome, how nice it is to have you back in the feudal era! Why haven't you come back more often?" Inquired Miroku, with a smile across his face.  
  
"I've been busy with my family, school, and other things. I have to work really hard to get back to grade level due to all my time hopping and shard hunting. But I love to get back here as often as I can! I brought some junk food for you guys! I know that you haven't had it in awhile, but you never grow out this stuff!" Kagome said smiling happily. She set her pack down and began unloading the junk food. She had brought cookies, chips, ramen, soda, and candy. Shippo ran in and jump for the cookies but Inuyasha grabbed them first as to taunt him.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha stole the cookies and would give me any!" Shippo whined jumping up and down.  
  
"Man, some things never change," smiled Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up, "What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha said seeming almost hurt. Shippo ran over to the cookies that Inuyasha dropped when jumping up. He dug in the box eating the wonderful cookies. He climbed out of the box and rolled over to Kagome's feet.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome!" Shippo smiled and rolled around. Sango stared at the happily rolling Shippo. Miroku looked at Shippo also.  
  
"He is so cute, like a little baby. Sango, do you want to have kids? Because you know it's a lot of fun making them." Miroku turned and looked at her.  
  
Sango turned and looked at him, blushing. "Pervert. Must we talk about this now!" She held back her urge to slap him.  
  
"Well, what do you want to talk about? Inuyasha and Kagome's 'secret' feelings?" Miroku suggested.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha, at the same time, turned to them and yelled, "WHAT!?!"  
  
Sango slapped Miroku across the back of his head, while glaring at him. "You Idiot!"  
  
"What are you talking about? There are no feelings between us, we are just friends!" Inuyasha said denying everything.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. No feelings what so ever." She said sounding rather sad. Shippo stopped rolling and looked up at them.  
  
"What happened? Why are you sad Kagome?" Shippo asked walking over to her.  
  
"Nothing Shippo, everything is fine." Kagome said.  
  
"Don't deny it! We know you two are in love. It's so obvious!" Sango said half jokingly. The glare from Inuyasha and the deep red blush on Kagome's face prompted Miroku to change the subject.  
  
"So, this is wonderful ramen, Kagome, thank you for bringing it." Miroku said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes anytime Miroku." Kagome said with a depressed voice. Miroku felt like his change of subject wasn't working.  
  
"So what's going on in your time right now, Kagome?" Sango said taking over.  
  
"Nothing much, Japan is just being threatened by a country to the north of us called North Korea. They have some really powerful weapons and that makes everyone angry. Also the world's strongest countries are attacking some countries far to our west, nothing big." Kagome said eating some ramen. Kagome and the others continued their conversation eating some ramen. They talked and meet up with some others that they new. At the end of the day Kagome returned home to the present.  
  
The second chapter is on its way. R&R please, but don't flame! == 


End file.
